This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Existing generators include a connector for connecting the generator to a battery. While existing battery connectors are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, existing battery connectors are limited with respect to the range of wire harness orientations that can be accommodated. The present disclosure advantageously includes improved battery connectors for generators that overcome this limitation in the art, and provide numerous other advantages and unexpected results as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.